Reagan
Reagan 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Reagan was in elementary school somewhere in Orlando. She was at a gun range with her father during the outbreak, where she then ran and hid in the family car. Post-Apocalpyse Season 1 As the outbreak began, Reagan fled as her father was infected, hiding in her family's car. She hid their until discovered by survivors Trix and Jen. Although scared by the girls' guns, Reagan was calmed down by the duo. After a narrow escape from the zombie horde, Reagan introduced herself. She told Trix that her father was eaten by a walker at the gun range, and that she ran after seeing the sight, hiding in the car. Before they could learn about her mother, the group had to stop, a huge roadblock blocking the interstate. There, they met with other groups of survivors, before forming one large group, called the Orlando Group, which Reagan shortly became a part of. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Reagan joins her fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. When Maurice orders the group to retreat and climb over the roadblock, Reagan does so. With protection from Trix and Nikki, Reagan is able to be lifted over the roadblock by Maurice. The four land safely on the other side, but even though the walkers aren't able to get them, anotehr problem surfaces instead. Daniel attempts to kill an infected Jen. Trix quickly hides the sight from Reagan, shooting Daniel with her other hand, before mercifully killing Jen before reanimation. Although she didn't see the horrifying sight, Reagan knew Jen was dead, and was deeply affected by it. Season 2 Reagan continues with the Orlando group, being closely watched by Trix. The two bond over their loss for their friend Jen, with Reagan becoming closer to Trix than ever. While walking to Jacksonville, Luke belittles the other survivors for crying about the ones who died in the attack the previous night. Nikki gvies Luke a death glare, tempted to shoot him then and there for what he'd said. The group comes on a small group of walkers, which Luke and Katrina easily clear of. They then stumble upon three jeeps seemingly abandoned on the road. Nikki crawls in one, starting the jeep and notifying her fellows that this jeep had fuel in it. The group searches the jeeps for supplies, but are quickly stopped when a group of eight soldiers hold them at gunpoint. The leader of the group demands that the Orlando survivors hand over their supplies, or else the soldiers would kill them. Nikki remained hidden in the jeep, finding a grenade in the process. After the Rogue leader, Marc, decided he would kill the Orlando group, Nikki pulled the pin on the grenade, throwing it at the group of Rogues. The explosion killed them all, saving the Orlando survivors from death. After stealing the jeeps, the group drove up the interstate, stopping at a gas station outside of Jacksonville. There they met Kaiser's Group, another group of survivors who had a feud with the Rogues. The Orlando group formed with them, as they both headed up the road more, unaware of another group of Rogues that ambushed them. After Sweetpea was murdered by Wes, the Rogue lieutenant, Michael confronted Maurice and Kaiser over their groups. After a tense standoff, Michael killed Emilio, in retribution for the death of Marc and his men. Getting impatient, Wes orders Harold to threaten the groups. He attempts to drag Reagan out of the jeep, but is stopped by Trix, who ends up mauling Harold. During this distraction, Adam shoots Wes, causing a gunfight to ensue. Reagan doesn't participate in the gunfight, hiding in a jeep alongside Yunseo, staying away from the hotsile rogues and the oncoming walkers. She remains in the truck they're hiding in, when Trix gets in and drives towards Jacksonville, looking for the others. After the rest of the Orlando group arrive, Trix drives the group up the road, where they meet the remnants of Kaiser's group. After arguing with Katrina, Kaiser notices a horde of walkers drawn by the noise, as the groups fight off the undead. After Katrina and Nikki go missing, Reagan stays with the remainder of the group as Trix, Kaiser, and Floyd go looking for the missing survivors. Season 3 Getting impatient and worried, Marcus takes Reagan and Selena to go look for the first search party. However, Jess catches the group, forcing their surrender. Marcus dissapears, and a new survivor, Duane appears, threatening the Rogues about to capture Reagan and Selena. After Adam's betrayel is revealed and the now group of four attempt to escape, they are thwarted by Rogues again, with Reagan accidentally being shot by Adam, before being captured by Michael. Michael reveals to Adam that his brother had always been dead, before Jess comes up with the plan to draw out the other Orlando survivors who had taken refuge in a hotel, by using the prisoners, Adam, Duane, Selena, and Reagan, as live bait. However, Duane attempts to escape, but ends up getting himself killed. The Rogue army only takes two of the group in the end, Selena and Reagan, using them as bait to flush out the hotel group. After brief, tense standoff with Trix and Louis facing off against Michael, Michael grows impatient, before threatening Reagan. He first begins to slit parts of Reagan's face off, causing her to cry. When they refuse to give him Katrina, Michael takes the knife, and stabs it into Reagan's skull, killing the girl off for good. Death Killed By *Michael Phillips After the Hotel group refuses to give up Katrina Firestone, Michael responds by killing the hostage Reagan, causing a firefight. Killed Victims *Possibly a few zombies. Personality Reagan is a shy, fearful girl who is somewhat naive and unaware of the outbreak until she sees it for herself. As Season 2 progresses, Reagan grows depressed and begins to not speak to anyone. At her end in Season 3, Reagan was just a shell of her former self, no longer the cheery, kind girl she was before. Appearance Reagan is a girl who's barely ten years old, with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She is very short at 4'5" and very lightweight at a mere 67 pounds. Abilities *'Hiding: Reagan was able to escape the inital outbreak and hide from the infected in her car. She wasn't found until Trix and Jen stumbled upon her. Weapons and Items Relationships Trix Reagan was at first frightened by Trix, who was pointing a gun at Reagan thinking she was a walker. However, upon realizing Reagan was a live girl, Trix immediately apologized, trying to make Reagan feel more comfortable. After the rocky start, Reagan eventually feels protected by Trix. Jen Like Trix, Reagan was scared by Jen as well at first, but soon calmed down and warmed up to the girl. Reagan felt safe with Jen, her fear of the walkers lessened when around Jen. Trivia Category:Survivors Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists